Monuments and Melodies
by ThewondererArii
Summary: Being 21 was easy. i had my dream house, dream job. I had everything I ever wanted. Hard work pays off. But everything changed when I first saw him. I wanted him, all of him. But would he want me? was i enough for him? R&R let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: like I said before, I lost all my shit to my other story so I wont be able to complete it just yet until I figure out how I wanna change it. it wont be the same as it is now and sorry about that but I gotta do what I gotta do.**

**Don't like it? oh well. sorry for your loss. Again I don't own any of this shit except the new characters that I put in this story. :]**

CHAPTER ONE

"Bella come on! hurry up and finish cleaning! I wanna get out of here!" I heard jasmine yell. She probably had a hot date with her new girlfriend. I loved her to death but she was so annoying sometimes. One week she has the same girlfriend the next week is a new one. She cant keep one decent relationship. At one point she liked me and tried me to play for the other team but it didn't happen.

I think shes still mad about that.

"alright! jeez! Shut up already" I yelled back while I grabbed my belonging. I had planned a dinner for my boyfriend Jacob. He wouldn't be home until late so I have enough time to go to the grocery store and prepare dinner. I grabbed everything in the little space where we worked and made sure everything was good for tomorrow. I was 21 years old and I couldn't believe I landed a job like this. I worked at a museum fixing paintings that were missing faces or anything in it. I loved my job and it paid good too. I locked the door and walked out with jasmine next to me. "so your still with that dog?" she asked as she lit up a cigarette. I rolled my eyes and nodded "yes and his name is Jacob!" she rolled her eyes and walked off to her car. "whatever I don't care. I'll see you tomorrow!"

We said out goodbyes and I got in my car and drove off. I was debating if I should make something easy or make something that would fill us up so we wouldn't be walking back to the kitchen to grab some snacks. I shrugged, I'll think of something. I pulled into the grocery store and parked my car. Walking in I saw Jessica and her boyfriend Mike. Trying to avoid them I grabbed a red basket and tried to make a run for it but I tripped over the run and landed face first on the ground. "oh my god Bella?" Jessica screamed and I could hear her heels rushing to my side "oh uh hey!" I said as I looked up from the floor "what are you doing?" I looked back down at the floor and glared at it "the floor decided to attack me so I just…you know, attacked first" lame. So fucking lame. "oh well let me help you up" as I got up I dusted myself and mumbled a thanks and grabbed my basket "well I will see you around I guess?" I nodded and tried to smile but my face was killing me.

I grabbed some veggies and some chicken and walked to go pay. I decided to make some steam veggies with chicken breast topped off with a mushroom sauce my mother had taught me. I smiled at the cashier and paid for everything and walked out. Getting into my car I took my phone out and noticed Jacob would be home within an hour, I smiled and drove off. I rushed up the stairs and took my keys out to open the door. I saw Jacobs shoes out so I knew he was already home. I frowned but smiled again thinking it would be nice for me and him to cook together. I opened the door and closed it behind me. "Jacob honey?" I yelled walking into the kitchen I placed my bags in the small island I had there and walked out to my bedroom. He might be in there waiting for me.

I opened the door and all I saw was red. Angry I walked up to him and stood next to him and that slut he was having sex with "Jacob" I sneered at him. He looked up shocked and a bit terrified he had been caught "uh Bella honey this isn't what it looks like" he pleaded I looked at the girl who was on top of him and then back at him "well, it looks like you're fucking the model of the playboy magazine in my fucking bed" I said as calmly as I could. His face turned red and that bitch did nothing just stay there looking like a lost puppy. I smiled sweetly at both of them and went into the closet "oh don't stop cause im here." I said and laughed. Jacob got up from the bed while she moved to the side and tried to cover herself up. I grabbed all of jacbos clothes put it in a trash bag and smiled at him. I went to the drawer and did the same thing. I went to his jewelry box and grabbed a few things I had gotten him and put it in mu pocket

"whatever I gave you, is mine. The rest will go" he looked shocked then angry "what do you mean go?" he yelled. I grabbed the lighter he always kept in the bottom drawer and walked outside. I had my own house no one lived near me. I was in the middle of the woods, so basically I could get away with murder and no one would know. "JACOB!" I yelled he looked out the window with that bitch nest to him "say bye to your clothes motherfucker!" I screamed again and grabbed the gasoline I kept for the fireplace and lit up the trash bag. it burst into flames and I smiled as I heard Jacob scream.

I looked up at the window and glared at him and stormed back into the house slamming the door and locking it. they were not going to get out of here easily. I went into the room to see her rushing to get her clothes on. "leaving so soon" I ask sweetly as I walked towards her, my smile faded and the rage inside me wouldn't go away. I grabbed her by her hair, she screamed and kicked but I held her tightly. I dragged her down the stairs, her head hitting each step behind me. I tied her hair to the door knob and ripped all her clothes up "you come into my house, disrespect me and fuck my boyfriend?" I said to her and I inched my face closer to her. She tried to back up but there was nowhere for her to.

I laughed darkly before I grabbed the knife in the kitchen.

No I was not going to kill her, even though it would have made me really happy to do so. Instead I cut off her hair, she cried and screamed but I continued. Once she was almost bald I grabbed the rest of what was left of her hair and dragged her outside. Jacob was running towards me telling me he was sorry, he didn't mean it. blah blah blah! Once I got into the clearing of the road I lifted her up and threw her out into the street. I walked back and was faced to face with Jacob. "baby please…understand" I smacked him. Then punched him and then kicked him. "fuck you asshole! Were over!" I walked back to my house and let my dogs out. My dad always told me, keep a few dogs with you incase someone tried to rob my house. They were trained k-9 dogs so they would always come back home to me.

"oh Bella! Cheer up! You did what you had to do, no need to cry over it" I whimpered and cried some more. I was with Jacob since freshman year of high school and it hurt that he did this to me. "see this is why I said you should be dating me and not him!" she said as she held me to her. All I could do was cry and cry.

"I think I should change my locks and find a new place" I said to her as I calmed down" she smiled and laid down next to me. "you can stay here for as long as you want Bella. No need to rush it" she closed her eyes and I felt her left hand on my breast "yeah uh maybe I will find a place tomorrow" she pulled me down a bit and put her hand inside my shirt grabbing on my breast.

"hmm. Whatever you say" she gave it a squeeze and my eyes felt like they were going to pop out from their place.

"maybe tomorrow morning I will find a place."

_Yeah. Tomorrow first thing in the morning._

_**All the feeling that I get**_

_**but I still don't miss you yet.**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you,**_

_**Why, do I love you?**_

_**-Three days grace "I hate everything about you"**_

**Well, that's the first chapter! Hope it was I don't know okay?**

**Let me know what you think! Even if you don't im still going to upload the next chapters. I think this story will be interesting **

**:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: like I said before, I lost all my shit to my other story so I wont be able to complete it just yet until I figure out how I wanna change it. it wont be the same as it is now and sorry about that but I gotta do what I gotta do.**

**Don't like it? oh well. sorry for your loss. Again I don't own any of this shit except the new characters that I put in this story. :]**

CHAPTER TWO

Two weeks have gone by.

Two very difficult weeks. I was still living in the same place, but changed the locks incase Jacob decided to come back and sneak inside. I was getting ready to go out with Rosalie and Alice, my two best friend since high school. They were both glad me and Jacob were done and over with, and so was I if I'm being honest. It was hard at first because I thought I loved him, but now I realized I never loved that fucking piece of shit.

So I grabbed my little sexy dress with my black heels and put some light make up on and waited for rose and alice to get here. They were taking me to this new club that opened. They said a new DJ was going to be there and he was the best of the best. They even said he was fucking sexy, so I got dressed to show off how good I look. I'm kidding, alice made me dress up saying I could find someone new, even though I really didn't want anyone else.

My problem was that, I thought someone was nice and next thing you know I move in with them, or they move in with me. now, I just don't want anyone. I heard a car pull in and I grabbed my purse and locked my door. Put the alarm on and opened the cages for my dogs "now mama is going out. Make sure the perimeter is ok and clear got it pups?" they barked in understanding and I smiled patting each other their heard. I made my way to alice's car while two of my dogs followed me.

_Over protective, just like my father_

I turned around before I got into the car and smiled at my dogs "okay go! Bye!" they ran off back to the house and I laughed. Rose had a look of disgust but she secretly loved my dogs. She just didn't know it yet. "Bella!" they both said happily as I got into the car. We talked for a bit as rose drove she was going to have her boyfriend drive us back home since they planned to get drunk. I was going to have a few drinks but not get shit faced. I had work tomorrow.

We pulled into a parking lot and the line was crazy! People were waiting to get in and the line didn't seem to be moving. "here" rose said as she held three little pills in her hand "uh rose, what the fuck is that?" I asked as alice took one and swallowed it. "uh its called Ecstasy duh! This si a rave were going to" I shook my head "no thanks" I got out the car and rose took the pills giving another one to alice. as we came close to the door I was going to the back of the line until alice grabbed my hand and walked up to the body guard there. "hey emmett" alice said as rose went up to him and kissed him. Once they stopped he smiled at me and alice "wassup shorty" he laughed a booming laugh and alice glared at him but smiled "in you go ladys, rose baby I will see you when you get out" they kissed again and we got in.

The music was so loud people were going crazy. Their were flashing lights everywhere and a few girls dancing in cages. The place was big, bigger than I imagined . rose and alice started to get into the music but I was just in shock. So many people here, probably high off what alice and rose had. The song playing was sadness will never end I heard it before but not like this. It was pretty awesome to be honest. Alice dragged me towards where the DJ was and started danging up on me. not wanting to kill the mood, I started dancing with them. rose got behind me and started dancing as well. at one point we were all just groping each other. Having enough of dancing I yelled over the music telling them I was going to grab a drink. As I made my way I looked over to the DJ.

My jaw dropped. He was fucking sexy. He has this weird bronze looking hair and his eyes were a bright green color. _Beautiful. _He was strong, he had muscle but not like emmett did. he was fit and oh so sexy. He had on a pair of black jeans hanging low on him, showing his red boxers he had on. he was jamming to the music with one headset on while he smoked a cigarette. He had tattoos all over his body. _Yummy. _He had his lip pierced and his nose as well, I think people call it a bulls ring? I don't know but he looked so fucking sexy, he looked over at me and winked at me as he dropped the bass a bit and everyone went crazy. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He kept looking at me, with this beautiful smile on his face until I heard someone yell my name

"BELLA!" I froze. I knew that voice oh so well! I glared at the DJ for no reason and he gave me this weird look. I felt someone tug at my hair and I looked to see Jacob grabbing my arm. He was high off something and I didn't want to be near him. At. All.

"get off me Jacob!" I yelled over the loud music, I looked over to the DJ and he was watching both of us still playing his music. "Bella im sorry! Take me back please!" he yelled over the music his grip getting harder on me.

There goes my good time.

"Get lost! Get the fuck off me!" I yelled as I tried to pull away he pulled me back to him and I pushed with one arm against his chest. I looked over to where the DJ was and he was nowhere in sight. Another guy took over.

I wanted to cry

I wanted to scream

I felt someone else grab my arm, the smell of cigarette and cologne came to me as I was about to turn around to see who it was, I felt him grab me by my waist and turned my head towards him and his lips came crashing down on mines.

It was rough and needy and ugh I just wanted him at that moment. I placed my hands in his hair and tugged a bit making him groan into my mouth. He bit my lip as he pulled away and I moan loudly, but I doubt anyone could hear cause of the music. I kept my eyes closed even though the kiss was done. "fuck off dude, this is my girl and if I see you touching her again I will break your neck got it?" I opened my eyes and looked at the DJ who was still holding me by my waist.

I tried to breath but I couldn't. I saw alice and rose rushing towards me I felt light headed. I tried to move away from him but he wouldn't let go. The last thing I heard was alice and rose screaming my name before everything went blank.

_What a way to go_

_**This ship is sinking, is there hope for us?**_

_**Can we make it out alive?**_

_**I can taste the failure on your lips**_

_**Is there hope for us?**_

_**Can we make it out alive?**_

_**-Bring me the horizon remix by Skrillex "Sadness will never end"**_

**If you don't fucking know who Skrillex is then youtube this song! Its called Sadness will never end remix by Skrillex. It's the song I was thinking of when they went into the club. This song is the shit! I fucking love this song.**

**And I don't do any type of drugs, one of my friends said that people use ecstasy when listening to this shit and they go crazy and something black out cause of it.**

**Bella blacked out because of too much excitement! Lol well let me know if this was good ! next chapter comes out tomorrow!**

**MAKE SURE YOU LOOK UP THIS SONG! IT'S THE FUCKINGBESTSHITEVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: like I said before, I lost all my shit to my other story so I wont be able to complete it just yet until I figure out how I wanna change it. it wont be the same as it is now and sorry about that but I gotta do what I gotta do.**

**Don't like it? oh well. sorry for your loss. Again I don't own any of this shit except the new characters that I put in this story. :]**

CHAPTER THREE

I woke up freaking out.

I was dreaming of my mother. She was smiling at me we were back in our old home and she was gardening with my dad next to her. She looked full of life and looked so peacefully happy. Tears were streaming down my face as I got up, ignoring the little paper that was next to me. I wiped my face and looked around. I could still hear music playing and I figured I was still in the club. Angry now, I got my stuff and tried to get the door open.

"fucking door, why won't you fucking open!" I yelled at no one. I walked backwards a bit then kicked the shit out of the door handle. It went down with a bang and I opened pushed open the door and tried making my way out. I could see alice dancing with some tall blond guy and rosalie was with emmett. I ignored then and rushed out of their. The cold air hit me and I welcomed it. I needed it.

I ran to my car and threw my purse in the backseat. Putting my seatbelt on I turned on the car and speeded out of their. At one point I thought I saw the DJ from earlier leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette but I didn't dwell on it. I had somewhere to go, and badly.

I parked right outside of the cemetery and sat there for a while.

Finally getting the courage I needed I turned off the car and made my way to where my mother was. she had passed away before I turned 21 and it still hurt as if it was yesterday. I kneeled down to the ground and wiped off the dirt on her thumb stone. I sighed and started playing with my fingers not sure how I wanted to start. "hi mom.." my voice cracked a bit but I cleared it. "things are going so good. I broke up with Jacob. I knew how much you hated him" I laughed a bit, thinking back to how much my mother hated him. She was upset I moved out and let him move in with me. "but he won't leave me alone. He follows me everywhere. But I still have the dogs dad gave to me. they help me out a lot" I stopped and placed my hand on the ground right above where she was "I miss you..so much" I started to cry and I was glad no one was there. "I don't know what to do! I feel like I'm fucking everything up and I just..can't do this without you" I cried for the loss of my mother, I cried for the loss of my father, he up and left me when mom passed away and have no idea where he is or if he is still alive. I cried for everything that happened today. I cried for myself and everything else in between that.

There was a light waving around then I heard alice screaming "ugh I fucking hate mud! Rose tell me why we are here again!" alice never been to my moms grave, she didn't even know my mom passed away, just rose she was there with me when I said my final goodbye. "shut up alice! you're not letting the dead sleep!" I heard two other people laughing then the light was on my face. I cringed away from it trying to cover my face. "oh my poor baby" rose said sadly as she rushed to me and dropped to her knees and hugged me to her. I didn't think I had more tears to shed but as soon as she hugged me I balled like a baby. she tried to calm me down and rubbed my back. as soon as I was done she pulled away from me and made a weird face "you look horrible. You're covered in mud! Come on, let's get you home and into a nice hot bubble bath"

She lifted me up and held onto me. I ignored everyone there and just walked with her. She got to my car and put me in the passenger and she got into the driver side. The ride home was quiet.

I laid in the bathtub with the hot water and the bubbles floating everywhere. Rose stayed with me while everyone else was downstairs with alice. "What happened Bells?" she asked as she washed my hair. I had my knees up to my chest and laid my head to the side tears coming down freely. "I don't even know. I woke up and just..left. I didn't notice me going to my moms grave until it was too late." She smiled sadly at me and wiped my tears away. We stayed quiet for a minute until rose said something "so how was that kiss?" I turned beet red and tried to hide my face but I couldn't since rose was washing it "it was.."

"amazing? Fucking hot?" rose laughed as she said that and I nodded. Once I got out the tub rose wrapped me in a pink fluffy robe and dried up my hair. Once I was dressed me and rose headed down the stairs where I heard someone playing the guitar. I stopped rose just so I could listen before I got down there.

"_I found you, something told me to stay. I gave in, to selfish ways and now I miss someone to hold._

_When hope begins to fade, a lonely road, crossed another cold state line. Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find"_

I smiled. That voice was amazing. Rose looked at me and smiled "come on, let's join the party" I laughed and continued down the stairs. The guy playing the guitar had on a gray hoodie on and I couldn't see his face but him and the other tall blond I saw alice dancing with were so into the song they didn't notice me and rose come in. "Bella!" alice said happily and the guitar stopped. He looked up and I froze in my place. It was him! The sexy goddess who kissed me today! I wanted to say something but that blond guy cut in "Bella, my name is jasper, and this guitar dude next to me, is edward" Edward..that fit him. "nice to meet you. oh fuck! I'm sorry would you like something to drink? I got beer wine, vodka, orange juice, soda milk water" I started naming everything I had to drink because I got so nervous. Edward kept looking at me with this look, like he wanted me. like an animal claiming his prey. "uh beer would be fine. what about you edward?" I looked at edward and tried to smile, my palms were getting sweaty and my heart wouldn't calm down. "I'll have a beer as well Bella" my knees almost gave out with the way he said my voice, rose had to catch me and I blushed beet red from embarrassment. "okay" I walked well rushed into my kitchen and stuck my face in the freezer, hoping to calm down a bit.

_you can do this bells! Grow some balls and get back in there!_

_Get your head in the game!_

I took a few beers out and some chips and other snacks so we can munch on. I squared my shoulders and decided to act like he didn't affect me.

_Bring it on sex on legs! You cant handle me!_

"**Dear god, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around**

**When I'm much too far away. We all need that person who can be true to you**

**I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed. 'cause I'm lonely**

**And I'm tired.**

**I'm missing you again oh no..once again"**

**-Avenged sevenfold "Dear God"**

**Hope it was good! Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: like I said before, I lost all my shit to my other story so I wont be able to complete it just yet until I figure out how I wanna change it. it wont be the same as it is now and sorry about that but I gotta do what I gotta do.**

**Don't like it? oh well. sorry for your loss. Again I don't own any of this shit except the new characters that I put in this story. :]**

CHAPTER FOUR

Everyone was having a good time.

I was sitting in the far corner of the couch, my legs tucked beneath me while sipping my coffee. I didn't feel like drinking beer so rose made me some coffee. Everyone was laughing while emmett and jasper tried to wrestle. I would smile when I needed to and force a small laugh to come out so no one would know I just wanted to crawl into my bed and think.

Think of my mom. My life. My past. My dad.

I jumped when I felt someone come close to my ear and whisper "Come outside with me?" his velvet voice asked. I nodded and got up and followed him out. "oh shit! Eddie boy is going to get laid!" emmett said while laughing, rose smacked the back of his head hard and he whimpered at that. "fuck you emmett! I'm just going out for a smoke and she decided to join me" edward said as he rolled his eyes and walked out the front door. I looked at the door then back at emmett and flipped him off which caused him and everyone else to laugh loudly. I walked out, closing the door softly behind me and sat down next to edward, bringing my knees close to my chest.

We didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. Edward lighted up his cigarette and blew the smoke away from me. the urge to just take the cigarette away from him and smoke it myself was driving me crazy. I had quit when I got with Jacob. He would always yell at me, tell me it was a turn off and he would leave me if I didn't stop.

So I stopped.

"Bella?" I shook my head and looked at edward and smiled a bit "yeah?" he chuckled before he spoke again "I asked if you wanted a cigarette" I thought about it for a moment then nodded. He gave me his and he got a new one I was giddy inside, for no reason what so ever. I took a drag and instantly I felt so much fucking better. He smiled at me and sat close to me, our shoulders touching. We sat in silence smoking our cigarettes until we both threw the bud out. "tell me about yourself" he asked as he looked up at the sky. I looked up as well and smiled "well, you already know my name" at that he nodded still not looking at me "I'm twenty one. I work at the museum fixing painting and other stuff. It's a boring job to some but I love it. I have no siblings but ii consider rose and alice my sisters" I looked at him and saw he has his eyes closed but was smiling a little, so I continued "um I don't know where my dad is. He left me when I turned twenty one. I graduated college early. I'm like a genius or something but I skipped 3 grades when I was younger. I don't know if that makes sense" I laughed a bit and he did as well "I don't know what else to say" he opened his eyes slowly and looked over at me. his eyes were so fucking beautiful, my heart started to beat a bit fast "you have a beautiful voice Bella" I smiled and blushed "you're really beautiful, your name suits you" I didn't realize he was getting closer to me. I whispered a thank you and looked at his eyes then his lips. I licked my lips and tried to think straight. He didn't ask, ad he didn't have to ask, in that moment it felt right.

His lips met mine and I sighed contently as I ran my fingers through his hair. His tongue licked the bottom of my lip and I opened, letting him in. we both moaned as our tongues moved together in sync. He pulled me closer to him and I pulled him closer to me. what first started out soft and sweet turned into a hot fiery kiss that left me wanting more.

I needed MORE. Right when I was going to straddle his lap someone ruined the moment. "Bella! What the fuck? Get your hands off my girlfriend!" I looked up surprised. Jacob. I knew he would fucking ruin everything for me. edward let go of me quickly giving me a weird look. "Jacob what the fuck? I broke up with you the day you decided to fuck that girl in my bed" I said as calmly as I could. He looked at edward, he was angry but he didn't have a right to be. "baby, you know I didn't mean to. I know you still love me" he said smugly as he looked back at edward I got in front of both of then and glared at Jacob "one, I didn't love you. I was in love with the idea of us being together. two , I thought I was in love with you." I paused and took a deep breath " but I realized, I never really did fucking love you. I changed who I was, because you didn't like it. I changed everything about me, cause you didn't like it. I won't and never will get back with you!" just as I said that I felt something hard hit my face and I fell back, my head hitting the ground first.

I'm not going to lie, I fucking cried. That shit still hurt.

"you fucking asshole!" I heard edward yell I got up from the ground still crying and saw edward on top of jacob hitting him, none stop. I let him hit him for a while, until I saw blood coming from Jacob. I didn't want edward to kill him so I did what I could I tried to stop him. "Edward please! I'm okay just stop!" I cried, my sobs were loud and I tried to tell edward to stop multiple times. I ran to his side and grabbed his shoulders he didn't hit me, he tried to shrug me off . finally I got him off Jacob and tried to pull him away. "Alice!" I yelled loudly she ran out of the front door and looked over at us "open the gates!" she nodded and ran back in. five seconds later I heard my babies barking and running towards Jacob. He instantly got up and tried to make a run for it, but my baby jawz got to him. He bit his leg and Jacob screamed loudly kicking my dog as he did. I wanted to fucking kill him, but I knew the other dogs would get to him. He ran from them and they all followed him.

"are you okay? Oh shit, come on we're going to the hospital" I told him no and tried walking back to the house but he lifted me up and placed me in his shoulder. "Edward! put me the fuck down now! I'm not going to the hospital! That's where people fucking die and I'm not going to die!" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes as I punched his back and kicked him. He ignored it though and placed me in the front seat and put my seat belt on me. he rushed to the other side and got in locking the doors and speeding out of the driveway. I saw my dogs walking back, one of them had a piece of Jacobs jeans with him I smiled a little and glared at edward.

"he fucking hit you. don't fucking look at me like that!" he yelled and looked back at the road. I started crying again, and I couldn't control it. my sobs were coming out while I tried to hold them in. before I knew it we were in the parking lot of the hospital.

"why? Why can't you go inside?" he asked me in a whisper as he held my face softly in his hands.

"my mother passed away here not to long ago"

**Well ima leave it at that! Next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow. Now im going to go smoke me a cigarette and call it a night! **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: like I said before, I lost all my shit to my other story so I wont be able to complete it just yet until I figure out how I wanna change it. it wont be the same as it is now and sorry about that but I gotta do what I gotta do.**

**Don't like it? oh well. sorry for your loss. Again I don't own any of this shit except the new characters that I put in this story. :]**

CHAPTER FIVE

Two weeks have gone by.

I had explained to edward everything that had happened before my mom passed away and why I couldn't even go back to the place where she died. He understood and held me while I cried. He had called in his father Carlisle to check in on me. nothing was broken for that I was thankful, but I did have a huge bruise. I couldn't go to work like that, the old ladies would start to talk and gossip. Today was Friday and the night air felt so nice as I sat in the balcony of my room, relaxing while drinking tea and reading my favorite book beautiful creatures my cell phone beeped and I placed my book down and grabbed it from the small coffee table I had.

_I miss you. when am I going to see you? –E_

I smiled at the text. I forgot to tell you, me and edward have gotten rather really attached to each other. I don't like doing the whole "let's go on a date and see what happens" kind of gal, no. if I like you and we get along perfectly we don't need a date to see if we are meant to be. Except he wasn't my boyfriend, yet we kissed every time we saw each other. Maybe he thought I was his girlfriend?

_I miss you too! Can you come over now?-B_

My door bell rang and I sighed. I placed my phone down and walked towards the door, not looking through the small little whole I had their. Once the door was swung open someone threw themselves at me, his lips crashed into mines and our tongues fought for dominance. He slammed the door shut, picked me up while I wrapped my legs around him. He walked towards the kitchen, his lips not leaving mines and placed me on top of the counter. The kiss was hot! And I ran my hands through his hair, tugging at it a bit hard making him groan and push his erection into my hot core. I moaned and he did it again. "oh god..Edward" I moaned as he kissed down my neck sucking my pulse point making me shudder with delight. After what seemed like forever he pulled away, both of us breathing hard.

I was sure he left a mark.

"god I missed you" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I missed you too..but uh can I get down now? My ass kind of hurts" he chuckled and brought me down. "are you hungry? I can make us something to eat then we can chat a bit and watch a movie?" he nodded and excused himself to the restroom. I smiled as I made us some chicken salad and grabbed some mountain dew from the fridge and walked over to the living room and placed everything down and went back to make us some snacks. Popcorn, skittles, M&M and a few gummy bears later me and edward were sitting down facing each other talking and laughing.

"okay! Now favorite movie of all time!" he asked as he took another bite. I thought for a moment before I popped in a gummy bear into my mouth "uh..dammit! I can't choose!" we both laughed but I figured out what movie I loved and would watch every fucking time "okay don't laugh ok! I absolutely love..Beauty and the Beast!" we looked at me then burst out laughing so hard I thought he was going to faint! "oh gosh! Alice loves that movie! Always wanting to watch it! always crying in the end when she didn't leave him!" I laughed. I recently found out alice and edward were adopted by Carlisle when they were younger. So they are basically siblings. Who would have known? "it's the best movie ever! Stop hating!" we both laughed then settles down "okay next question" I thought for a moment before I asked my question "uh what's you're favorite love song?" yeah, my question sucked but I couldn't think of anything else.

"You can't laugh at me. it has to be sea of love by cat power. Her voice..all the emotions she put into that song..just..makes you feel the love she has for whoever she is singing the song for" I smiled. That was my favorite song, I actually sang it once in high school. "I love that song. I sang it once…for a talent show" I blushed and got up and went to my CD collection. I found her CD and put it in the DVD player. Edward sat there eating and watching me carefully wondering what I was going.

"_Come with me, my love. To the sea, the sea of love  
>I want to tell you…how much I love you<br>do you remember when we met? That's the day, I knew you were my pet  
>I want to tell you, how much I love you<em>

_come with me, my love to the sea, the sea of love  
>I want to tell you,<br>how much I love you" _the song was ending and I took a bow and laughed as edward was clapping and whistling like crazy. I blushed furiously and sat back down letting her CD play as we ate. "that was lovely. You have such a beautiful voice" I smiled and mumbled a thanks. We continued to ask questions and laugh until someone knocked on my door. I walked to the door and opened it. "uh hi?" the woman standing there had red hair, long legs, she looks like she could be a model, if it wasn't for her nasty scowl in her face "is my boyfriend here?" I shook my head "sorry but I don't know your boyfriend" as I was about to close the door edward walked up to me and wraps his arm around me "who's at..Tanya?" I wasn't sure if he sounded shocked or angry? I couldn't tell. "baby! I missed you!" I looked up at edward and flinched back and moved away from him. He was shaking with anger and his hands were in tight fist. "don't. fucking. Call. Me. that!" he growled at her. His face was turning a bit red and his knuckles were turning white. I texted alice to get here as soon as she could. Tanya came in to my home, without me even letting her in. angry I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside rather harshly but no one comes into my home, uninvited! "excuse me? this is my home! You can't and will not walk in her as if you fucking own it got it, Barbie?" I said seething that she thought she could just come into my home that way. She looked shocked at first but masked her face with anger. "yeah? And you can fuck my boyfriend without me even knowing?" I was about to say something but edward, in a flash had her by her throat and pinned against the wall. "Don't fucking call me that! We broke up the day you decided you wanted to fucking kill me!" I gasped and heard two..no three cars approaching, rather fastly. Emmett was the first one out and ran out along with rosalie, alice and jasper came out without even closing their doors. In a flash rose grabbed edward pulled him away from Tanya and she fucking punched the shit out of her.

"you fucking bitch!" rose yelled so loud I heard my dogs barking. She punched her again and then another blow to her face. Emmett and jasper ran to rose trying to get her off Tanya but rose grabbed her hair. "you fucking bitch! Let go of my hair!" Tanya yelled trying to fight back. they finally pulled rose off her, but rose got a little gift as well.

Rose ripped some of her hair out.

Alice was laughing and taking pictures. Jasper was trying to calm a deadly rose and emmett, let's just say he was on the floor laughing. I looked to edward and he was shaking. "Edward? you okay?" I tapped his should and I noticed he was breathing rather odd. "Edward…you're scaring me" in a blink of an eye, he fell to his knees, clutching his chest while he leaned on his other hand that was on the floor. "Edward!" I yelled as I went to him and dropped to my knees "baby, whats wrong? Come on, breathe" his eyes were unfocused and he wasn't listening. "Alice! emmett! The fuck someone help!" I yelled as tears were forming in my eyes. I grabbed Edwards face in my hands and tried to make him _see _me. "Edward, baby look at me!" I said aggressively but he wasn't seeing me. I panicked even more when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards, his body shaking "Alice!" I yelled as a sob took over. She stopped what she was doing and rushed to edward, emmett and jasper ran towards us too and rose, well she took care of Tanya.

"Jasper call dad! Now!" we were trying to get edward to relax but nothing seemed to help. I couldn't help it. I grabbed onto his shirt and cried, his heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to give out. Someone grabbed me and lifted me off edward and I turned into an animal. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME! LET ME FUCKING GO!" I screamed and scratched whoever had me. I dug my nails deep into their arms and heard them hiss at the pain. I didn't care, I wanted to be with edward. Carlisle was sitting on the ground with two of his nurses they were doing something to edward but I wasn't sure what was going on. I bit into the arm that was holding me until I tasted blood in my mouth but I didn't stop.

"Ow! The fuck!" they let me go and alice and rose held me back. I growled loudly, making Carlisle and his nurses look at me. they ignored me of course and continued to see what was wrong with edward.

"Rose, call the ambulance. We need to get him to the hospital" I froze.

"what?...is he…is he going to die?" I whimpered at the last part. I didn't even realize how important he was to me how much I needed him. How much I was truly and madly in love with him.

Time seemed to stop as Carlisle looked over to me and sadness spread across his eyes. "if we don't leave now..I won't be able to save my son!"

Everything seemed to stop. I couldn't hear anything anyone was saying. Their lips were moving and they were asking me something but I didn't know what. I shrugged alice and rose off and backed up a bit. My breathing was coming out rather odd, and I started to sweat. My heart was beating too fast.

_No, I can't fucking lose him! Not him too!_

Everything was moving around so fast I shook my head and the last thing I remember was seeing jasper rushing to me, while the darkness took me away.

""**He's nothing but a stranger, bring him home to me.  
>He's so weak on, both his bended knees…<strong>

**Can you help me, help me please.."**

**-Cat Power "Lost someone"**

**There you have it! uh…I don't know if it was any good. But yeah uh let me know! And if you have any ideas or suggestions u wanna see written in the story Review and let me know!i'll take it into consideration and ill give u kudos for the idea!**

**Later gators!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: like I said before, I lost all my shit to my other story so I wont be able to complete it just yet until I figure out how I wanna change it. it wont be the same as it is now and sorry about that but I gotta do what I gotta do.**

**Don't like it? oh well. sorry for your loss. Again I don't own any of this shit except the new characters that I put in this story. :]**

CHAPTER SIX

"_Bella come on!" the wind was blowing wildly, my hair flowing everywhere as I ran towards my mother. She had a white summer dress on, with sunflowers all over. Her hair was blowing around and she was smiling and laughing. "it's not fair!" I laughed "you have longer legs than I do!" I giggled as she ran towards me and swept me up in her arms and twirled me around._

_We landed on the ground with a soft thud and smiled at each other. "what do you want for lunch?" I thought for a moment, my lips pouting as I did "PB&J? and some carrots with ranch dressing!" she smiled at me and nodded. Everything got dark, I wasn't the little girl as I was before, I was who I am now. Panic ran through my bones as I yelled my moms name "Renee?" no answer. I decided to run and see if I would end up somewhere with lights. As I ran, the wind was so wild I could barely keep myself balanced correctly. There was a door. It was my only exit._

_I pushed the doors open and gasped. I was in the hospital. Edward was laying there while alice, jasper and emmett cried. Rosalie was in the corner with Carlisle while esme was trying to calm down esme. My mom was standing next to edward, running her hands softly down his cheek. "He's so strong" she whispered "he's going to make it. He doesn't want to give up so quick." I looked at her and she turned to me, smiling a sad smile "Be there for him will you hunny? He's going to need you now more than ever. You both still have obstacles to face and as strong as he is and wants to seem, he's reaching his breaking point." Tears fell silently down my face. She walked over to me and wrapped herself around me. "Wake up honey, He's going to wake up soon"_

I jumped. My heart was pounding and I was sweating. Carlisle along with everyone else let out a breathe they were holding. "Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I ignored him got up and rushed to Edwards door. Swinging it open he started to open his eyes. He groaned loudly and I ran to him, holding onto his hospital gown and crying my eyes out. He got stiff for a moment then relaxed rubbing my back and trying to calm me down. I could hear the others foot steps and gasp as they came to the door. "he's awake!" alice said happily. "but..how did she know he was going to be up now?" emmett asked looking a bit confused but none the less happy edward was up. We all sat around him and talked about anything and nothing at the same time. I kept looking at him. Memorizing his features, his eyes, lips, nose, everything. I needed to have it all registered in my head in case anything ever happened to him, I would never forget him. Another knock on the door and we all turned to see who it was. "Hello, everyone! My name is Dr. Cruz. Edward its good to see you awake" edward nodded and held onto my hand. He asked edward some questions and then we all got the news we were waiting for.

"Now, I bet you are all wondering why he was knocked out for almost.." he looked at his watch and nodded "almost two days" we all gasped, never realizing we were here for two days "now, when the encounter happened with uh Tanya I believe her name is happened, she had a needle" jasper looked livid as well as emmett. "it had heroine, crack and a few other drugs we aren't quite sure of. hence why your body just gave out. We took all the drugs out of your system so you my friend are good to go. However, you will need to come back every two weeks just so we can monitor your heart. We don't know the damage this created so we just want to make sure we have everything under control." We all nodded. He talked a bit more and let edward get dressed so he can go home and rest some more.

I laid in bed, thinking of everything that happened. Anger was the one thing I was feeling now, and wanted nothing more than to just kill that fucking bitch and feed her to my dogs.

"Alive! I'm not a fucking baby! I can do shit my fucking self!" edward yelled as he stormed out the room, slamming the door as he walked out. For a moment alice looked like a little girl lost and confused. Her eyes were wide and she had stopped breathing. "alice" I whispered so I wouldn't scare her, she turned to me and started to breathe again, except she let out a sob first before she fell to the floor crying her eyes out clutching her chest. I got up and ran to her side, holding her tightly. Edward has been having some weird mood swings and I think it's the stress he is in. yesterday he had to go back to the hospital, he felt like a fish without water and we all took him. The doctors said it was nothing bad but he did have to relax and control his breathing a bit more. We were all confused and he made it clear that edward is bi-polar. "I hate him! I hate him! I wish he died!" alice yelled so loudly as she cried. "don't say that! You love him, he's your brother we all have to be there for him! This isn't easy, knowing you are bi-polar and never knowing it! he has to learn how to control his anger" I said as I rubbed her back. she pushed me off her and got up, furiously wiping her tears "He has always been this way! No matter what I do, he flips out on me and breaks everything in sight! I'm done with him and his stupid fucking illness!" she opens the door and there is edward.

He's standing there. His head hung low and his shoulders slumped down. He let go of some flowers and looked right at alice's eyes. "You wished I died?" he ask, sadness radiating off his voice "well, you know what? I'll make sure that happens now." With that he walked out the front door and left. Alice stood there shocked and scared. She picked up the flowers and read the card "Ali, I'm sorry I'm ass. Just, bare with me while I figure this out" she read with a shaky voice. She turned to me and let out a sob.

"Bella? What did I just do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: like I said before, I lost all my shit to my other story so I wont be able to complete it just yet until I figure out how I wanna change it. it wont be the same as it is now and sorry about that but I gotta do what I gotta do.**

**Don't like it? oh well. sorry for your loss. Again I don't own any of this shit except the new characters that I put in this story. :]**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Edward Came back to the house.

Both me and alice jumped up from the couch and ran to the door only to stop and gasp. He looked horrible. He was leaning against the wall with a beer bottle in his hand, his knuckles were bruised and cut. They were bloody and disgusting, he looked up at us but his eyes were so far away. It was like he wasn't here with us. "Edward?" alice asked, her voice was so small and weak. She reminded me of a little girl, no bigger than seven years old when her voice was that way. He looked at her and shook his head, taking a mouth full of beer before he started walking towards the kitchen.

"Uh..can you let me go to him?" I looked at alice and nodded my head "go ahead. I will go and uh clean up the living room a bit" she rushed towards the kitchen and I went my way to the living room. Five minutes later I heard a few bottles crashing causing me to jump. The house has been quiet since he was gone and that scared the living hell out of me. I rushed to the kitchen, but pressed my back against the wall. "why won't you just let me die?" edward roared loudly, a few more bottles were being thrown and I wondered how alice was doing "I'm nothing like her! I love you..so much!" alice replied as she sobbed. "I can't lose you! not to her! Not to him! I need you! you're my brother!" she had stopped sobbing and when I dared to peek around edward and her were face to face, his hands looked horrible even worse than before. They stared at each other until edward let out a sob and collapsed on the floor with alice hugging him dearly to her.

"I love you al, so fucking much! Please…don't hate me…don't leave me.." he sobbed as he held her tightly. "I won't. I won't ever leave you. I rather die than leave you!" she declared over and over again. This was a bit too emotional, I walked out the front door, grabbed one of Edwards cigarettes and lit it up and took a drag. The slight burn I got in my throat, the dryness of it all, just made me feel so relax and so..down. I wasn't sure what the entire drama that just happened was about but I didn't want to know if it cause this much heart ache. The door opened slowly and alice sat down next to me, taking the cigarette out of my hand. I was going to yell at her but she took a drag out of it, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose reminded me of Rudolph. We were silent together, just sharing the cigarette while one of us got the balls to talk about what just happened. "Edward is sleeping now. He won't remember about tonight. Please..don't remind him" I nodded and took a drag "Does he really have Bi-polar disorder or whatever its called" alice shook her head no. she took a drag then passed it to me. "We don't know what it is. The doctor just said it was that but we all know its much worse than that. He has episodes. Some are more..uh hard to handle and some are easy. He never remembers any of it. he will be his go happy self again tomorrow..well later on when the sun comes up" we both made our way to our rooms, I had let alice stay here with me ever since the whole incident happened. I opened the door slowly and shut it softly behind me. he looked so peaceful, so..calm and relaxed. His hands weren't any better but they were cleaned off and had bandages on them. I got into my pajamas and laid next to him, wrapped him arms around him and laying my head on his chest. His heart was a steady rhythm that I love hearing. It made me slowly drift into sleep. I glanced up at edward before I closed my eyes and smiled. I was so in love with him, it was not even funny.

I was in so deep I knew I was bound to fall sometime soon.

"Give it back dammit!"

"No"

"Mother fucker I will break you!"

"Break me!"

Groaning I got up from my bed to see alice and edward fighting over a game. "Alice, you're gonna die in the game and edward watch your back" they both looked at me and then cringed away when the game said "Game over. Try again" I smiled as I made my way to the kitchen. "so what you guys wanna eat?" edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, biting it a little too "I want you" he whispered, I moaned a bit as he lifted my chin up and kissed me. his other arm was slowly moving up to my breast as he sucked on my bottom lip. "edward.." I moaned out his name. he was driving me insane. We haven't had sex and I wasn't sure we were going to. we're only friends and I don't ever see myself being like some people.

He squeezed my breast and I groaned loudly.

"Shh, alice will come in. and ruin everything for me" as he said this his hand disappeared into my shorts he played with the top of my underwear before sliding his hand inside. "please" I begged, for what I wasn't even sure. "my pleasure" he whispered into my ear before he kissed me. our tongues were fighting for dominance and I grabbed the back of his neck, holding him in place and pulling his hair. I gasped as I felt his finger touch my clit. I moaned loudly as he pushed one finger in me, then another. "Damn baby" he groaned out. "your so wet for me, I just wanna.." he didn't get to finish as we heard alice running towards the kitchen. We broke away quickly. I looked at edward as he licked his fingers clean and winked at me. I may have whimpered at that. "uh wheres the food?" she asked looking around I blushed and grabbed some plates "uh I'm going to make it now why don't you sit and talk?" I said to both of them. they both sat down and began to argue about who was the winner of the game and who was the loser. I made eggs, ham, bacon and sausage and toast. We started eating and laughing until someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it" I said as I jumped up and went to the door. Swinging the door open I froze. My heart was racing. My palms were sweating. I couldn't breath.

"Bella? Is..is that you?" tears filled my eyes as I opened and closed my mouth. What was I suppose to say to a man who left me when I needed him the most? What do I say to the man who abused my mother until I was fifteen years old? I knew exactly what I had to say. I glared at him , took a step back and slammed the door on his face. Locking the door. Edward was behind me and touched my shoulder, jumping a little he kissed my temple "who was that at the door?" he asked still looking at the door.

"my father"

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt when it was you_

_That helped me put up all these walls I've built shadows stir at night through a crack in the door. The echo,_

_Of a broken child screaming "please, no more" daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done?_

_To you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on_

_I'm OK –Christina Aguilera_

**So yeah..uh there u have it.**

**In the next few chapters their will be flashbacks to her childhood. Some are from my own childhood so uh they might be a bit personal for me but yeah I want this story to have some type of feeling to it. **

**Anyways glad I got this out the way. Cant wait to do the next chapter!**


End file.
